Madeline and the Toy Factory
'''Madeline and the Toy Factory '''is the sixth episode in Season One of Madeline. Summary A lonely handicapped girl named Giselle makes twelve new friends. However, she mistakes Madeline for a talking doll. Madeline then reveals herself to be human and befriends Giselle. Plot The Girls play with their old dolls at the school before going on their morning walk. They go window shopping, seeing all the fun toys for sale in Paris. Ms. Clavel allows then to browse one of the toy stores. The Girls get a little out of control with the toys, annoying the shop keeper and prompting Ms. Clavel to cut the visit short. Madeline declares that a doll can be the perfect friend, but Ms. Clavel says that nothing beats a real person as a friend. Seeing the Girls are still very interested in toys, she takes them to Les Jouets Merveilleux (The Wonderful Toys) factory in town. It's owned by her friend Monsieur La Rue who takes them on a tour. He shows them a collection of new dolls and lets the Girls play with them. Ms. Clavel and La Rue leave to talk. He warns the Girls not to touch the automated assembly-line in the room as they could be packaged and shipped out of the factory. Naturally, as the Girls are playing with the dolls, Madeline accidentally tosses her's onto the conveyer belt. She goes to retrieve it, only to fall over and placed in a box which is loaded and shipped to the store. The other Girls, Ms. Clavel and La Rue panic and follow her. Meanwhile in a chateau on the outskirts of Paris, Dr. Cohn is doing a checkup on another patient of his. A young girl named Giselle who has been recovering from a bad fever that has left her weak. He advises her Mother, Yvette, get her active, but despite having many toys, Giselle has no friends to share them with. Meanwhile the delivery truck drops off Madeline at the toy shop the Girls visited earlier. Seeing an opportunity for some fun, Madeline pretends to be a full-sized doll. The shop keeper places her on a shelf, impressed the life-like 'doll' can curtsey and say merci. Soon Yvette arrives at the shop and purchases the 'doll' for Giselle. Shortly after they leave Ms. Clavel and the Girls arrive at the store and learn from the clerk where Madeline has gone. Ms. Clavel tries calling the address, but the line is busy. Yvette arrives back at the chateau and gifts Giselle the Madeline doll. Giselle is skeptical, but appreciates her Mother's gift. Meanwhile Ms. Clavel and La Rue drop the other Girls back off at the school and head off to the address to find Madeline. Ms. Clavel urges the taxi driver to drive faster, causing La Rue discomfort. The other Girls are quite worried about Madeline and cry through dinner. At the chateau Giselle starts playing with Madeline and her other toys. She decides to name her Yvette after her Mother. Madeline does her best to keep up with the charade of being a toy, but nearly gives herself away a few times by needing to scratch her nose. However, this makes Yvette enjoy her more, as she believes the doll is almost real. When Giselle knocks over a tea cup, Madeline feigns robotic walking to make herself seem like a doll that can move about on its own. Giselle is very impressed with this, and sadly reveals that because she needs a crutch to walk, she doesn't have any friends. Madeline eyes the food at the tea party that Giselle has made, but resigns herself as eating would definitely give away her act. Giselle then puts on a song on the record player. Madeline takes this as a cue to dance and helps Giselle dance as well. By now Giselle absolutely adores Madeline, feeling like she actually has a friend. Her Mother then comes in to get Giselle ready for bed. Madeline's left alone in the toy room. By now it's eight in the evening and Ms. Clavel and La Rue have finally arrived at the chateau. They explain the situation to Yvette who takes them up to the toy room. Madeline has finally gotten into the tea party food, but is quite happy to see Ms. Clavel again. Giselle finally sees that Madeline is a real human and becomes very distraught. Madeline tells her that she had a great time hanging out with her and says goodbye. Monsieru La Rue offers to bring her a new doll for the mixup. As everyone leaves, Giselle cries in loneliness. The other Girls are glad Madeline has returned and everyone goes to bed. The next day La Rue brings a replacement doll and accessories to Giselle, but she is still very sad as she is missing Madeline. Meanwhile, Madeline feels guilty for having deceived Giselle. She remembers that Giselle was a lot of fun at the tea party and was capable of dancing with encouragement. Ms. Clavel resolves to take the Girls to visit Giselle. Giselle is elated to see Madeline return. The thirteen girls have a filling picnic outside and spend all day playing. Giselle demonstrates that she can play. Giselle says she is glad Madeline is not a doll, as having real friends is so much better. Madeline then convinces Ms. Clavel and Yvette to allow Giselle to spend the night at the boarding school. Before going to bed, the Girls play one last prank on Ms. Clavel by placing their dolls in their beds to make her think they're already asleep. Characters * Madeline Fogg * Miss Clavel * Monsieur Larue * Eleven girls * Giselle * Yvette (Giselle's mother) * Dr. Cohn Song "Me and My Doll" Category:Episodes